A matter of perspective
by 42Saloni
Summary: It's hard to have a broken gay-dar


Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any charakters.

If Danny knew one thing, then it was that the so called "gaydar" was a thing of fiction.

Unfortunately you didn't just go out and saw some pink neon- sign over the head of every homosexual around , or else dating would have been much easier. But whatever Stilinski and McCall had going on, it certainly had caught his attention faster than a simple neon sign could ever have.

They were screaming weird.

Well it had started out early, if he remembered right, McCall, somewhere at the bottom of the social ladder, nice physique, too naïve and gravely earnest for his own good, wearing clothes Jackson would have used to polish his Porsch and Stilinski, probably too intelligent to be anything but a total nut-case and goof. They were working together on that difference, humour and seriousness , smarts and...well McCall didn't offer much more, at least not something Danny was aware of. They were together constantly. Waving at each other, hugging, always seemed to have a heart-on-heart going on, angsting over McCalls problems. Not that he had listened to them talk, but they were just too obvious (especially Stiles who wasn't able to whisper),always dragging McCall around as if he couldn't find the way on his own. Which he probably couldn't.

Stilinski seemed to be, under his layer of giddiness, the more capable one. Would have moved up the ladder if he'd wanted to, simply because he understood the world. But instead he had choosen eternal loyalty to McScott.

It screamed undying (b)romance.

He'd never thought about it, really, just because he was gay, didn't mean he had to be interested in everything remotely concerning his sexuality, and he honestly wouldn't have been, if something hadn't shifted.

First, McCall seemed somehow more masculine. A thought which made him cringe and shake his head, and look over to Stiles, who was picking out leaves of McCall's absolutely _not _masculine hair "Dude, that stuff is all over you," As was Stilinski.

Then there was the Lacrosse-thing, as if McCall had been turned into a star player over night, with Stiles, his cheerleader, sitting on the bench and constantly fussing over McCall, if the mask of concern he was wearing during most of their games was any indication.

Danny just didn't understand. Not the weird climb in social hierarchy, nor the way McCall seemed to pine over the new girl, Allison Argent, while Stiles had weird, hot men in his room, called Miguel, which were definitely NOT part of his family and definitely didn't have the same shirt-size as Stilinski, but first things first. Because before Danny had been dragged in deeper into the confusing world of the dream-team, he had started to listen to them.

Well actually it had all started with his suspicion of them being together:

They had had lunch together, Jacksons girlfriend had decided that the duo was worth their attention, so there they sat, Allison next to McCall, clearly talking about going on a date, while Stilinski alternated between staring at him, (and Danny saw him looking at his ass, he was pretty sure), and throwing raised eyebrows and meaningful looks, that probably no one was supposed to notice, at his "best friend". Later: Stilinski, asking him if he found him attractive. It all got to much.

And suddenly, the dream team seemed to have radio silence. The resulting make-up seemed long overdue, because those two not talking? It was just too unnatural to be true.

What he heard (unintentional of course) finally convinced Danny, that that the two were in fact, an item, and in a desperate attempt to cover up, used Allison as a "beard" for McCall.

"Well it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing...that big?" Stilinski looked like a wounded princess, nose up in the air, ignoring McCall. "You know I feel..." And there with the feelings again. Trouble in lovers paradise, rough sex gone wrong? Danny shuddered for a short moment, disgusted by their public (well semi-public) discussion of their...well...sex-life-gone-wrong "really bad about it, right?... Okay, what if I told you that ...I'm trying to work this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?" Okay, now things got weird. Was Derek some fellow gay-guy who was familiar with the subject? Scott was staring at Stiles neck, like he was already licking a line down his spine. Honestly, it couldn't get worse.

"If I was talking to you, I would probably say that you're an idiot for trusting him! But obviously I'm not talking to you." and it sounded almost cracked at the end, some kind of final word of hurt pride. Well Danny wouldn't want another person involved in his relationships either, he could relate on some weird level.

But it got worse.

It was not like he was following them intentionally, they were just screaming it all over the hallway.

"He wants you to tap into animal-side and get angry?" Stilinski didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the idea. Maybe that was the reason for him wearing a longsleave shirt, maybe he was already covered in bruises. Man, that McCall-kid certainly looked far too innocent to be kinky enough to have an animal side.

"Every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually me." You certainly didn't see it in his face. He had those big, brown I-can't -kill-a-fly eyes. A serial-killing Bambi came to mind..what the hell was he doing with Stilinski when they were alone? It had to be horrifying.

"That's what he means when he says he has things to teach me." Good god. Some kind of leather-daddy-mentor?

"I have to be able to control it!"

"Well how's he going to teach you to do that?"

"I don't know, I don't think he does either."

"Okay, When are you seeing him again?"

"Jus' told me not to talk about it...just act normal and get trough the day."

That kid probably was ready to jump the next best person walking by, if you heard him talk.

This Derek guy would pick him up right after work, so he probably knew where Scott worked. Man, that sounded really dirty.

"After work? Well that gives me the end of the school-day"

"To what?"

...

"To teach you myself"

Danny had choked for a moment, (and from then on made sure to clean every desk he was working on, before even considering putting his books on top. You never knew, where Stiles might have taught McCall self-control.)

_AN: /Probably not going to be very proud of this in the morning, but there was a bit much beer and it's 3:00. I thought about the awesome chain-out-of-the-locker-scene, but I'm so tired I didn't even get to that point, not even able to find the episode. Ahahah, my tomorrow-me is going to face-palm for hours :D_


End file.
